Finding Furlings
by dakoda
Summary: Daniel finds some ruins that could hold the key to finding the Furlings, Daniel/Sam, some Jack/Janet, first fanfic.


**(bold is furling language)**

**  
**_(underline and italic is Sel'mak)_

It looked like it was going to be a beautiful morning on a planet designated pxk-741, Major Samantha Carter was going to be sent on this simple recon mission to gather soil and water Samples for a possible new beta site. The UAV showed no inhabitants in at least 100 miles of the Stargate, and their was no possible threat so Sam was the only one that needed to go, but while viewing the video feed back from the UAV, Dr Daniel Jackson noticed some old stone walls hidden amongst some trees and covered in vines.

"Major you have a go, you can leave tomorrow at 0830 the rest of you are on 3 days down time, dismissed!" General Hammond said as he went to rise out of the chair he was interrupted by Daniel.

"Please general Hammond you have to let me go too" pleaded Daniel.

"Why son?, I thought that a simple soil and water recon only needs one of you" General Hammond said as he sat back down at the head of the briefing room table.

"Well their are approx 3 stone walls right here" Daniel said as he walked over to the tv and pointed to a small area of bush, that to everyone else only looked to be a couple of rocks.

"Oh for crying out loud Daniel it just looks like a bunch of stones covered in weeds, if your that interested in dirt, rocks and grass you can come to my place and weed my gardens!" yelled Jack O'Neill, while everyone else tried to hide a smile.

Jack O'Neill only wanted to hear one word and that was dismissed, he had plans to go to his cabin for their 3 days down time, and right now he was getting angry.

"Why are you so interested Daniel Jackson?, they look like they are not of great importance" asked Teal'c.

"Well they could be anything really, they could tell us where everyone went! These people might have originated from another planet and have gone back to their original home world we wont know until we take a look!" exclaimed Daniel getting excited.

"Why would they be from another home world I thought everyone that we have come across has been from this world the tauri!" said a board jack as he started to tap a pen on the table rather loudly.

"Is there any other evidence other then the stone walls that this would be worth more of an investigation, do you think their might be some technology that could help us in our fight against the Gould?" asked Hammond

"Well no not really, it just might be interesting that's all!" said a rather dejected Daniel

"Well in that case no" Hammond held up his hand to stop the young man from trying to interrupt again. "I will send SG-9 when they come back from PQW-091 in 6 days time".

Daniel looked at Sam with a 'please help me i must go' look on his face

Sam sighed and asked "How far are the ruins Daniel?".

"Approx 2 miles north northeast of the gate!" Daniel said with a hopeful expression on his face

"Sir" Sam said as she turned to face the general "I have to head in that direction for 2 1/2 miles to get a water Sample anyway and I could use the company for this overnight mission!"

Hammond looked between the two scientists and sighed, between the two of them they could talk a fish into leaving the water,  
"alright you can go but on one condition the rest of SG-1 must go with you!"

"But General" said Jack but before he could put in his argument General Hammond cut in.

"I know you were going to the cabin this weekend and you wanted the rest of your team to go too, but maybe this way you can go camping and fishing on this planet and still be with your team! You all need a break so why not take your 3 days down time and have some fun. Now Teal'c I understand that you were going to see Ry'ac on your time off is that still the case?" Hammond asked while he referred the last part to the rock of the team.

"Bra'tac was going to teach Ry'ac to hunt and track pray, so no I am not going to see them!" Teal'c replied "This is something for a teacher and student, not father and son."

"Fare enough you all leave at 0830 pack what you will need for 3 days, dismissed" with that Hammond stood and left the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Daniel was gone before anyone even realised.

Teal'c turned to Jack and asked if he wished to spar in the gym, so the two of them left and when Sam had finished getting her notes together she went to the tv, as she bent down to turn it off she got a closer look at the still frozen image of what had made Daniel so excited, she grabbed the remote and zoomed in, their, nearly invisible was a small statue of a lion, on the base of the statue was the words JANSHER (Persian) which means life of a lion.

"OH MY GOD" said Sam covering her mouth "Could it really be?"

"Did you say something Major" Hammond said poking his head out of his office door.

"No sorry sir I was just humming a song" and before Hammond could reply she was gone heading towards Daniels office.

Once she arrived at his door she didn't bother knocking she charged on in and said "Is it true? could it be them?"

Startled Daniel asked "whats true and could it be who?" with a little chuckle after.

"Don't start with me Daniel I had a closer look at the image from the UAV and their is a statue of a lion with my fathers name on it". Sam said getting emotional.

"I could not say anything in front of the others, don't be mad at me, hopefully the 3 walls might give us some information" Daniel said as he came over to give her a hug and a kiss.

"Daniel stop, we might get caught, if they found out that we are mated we wont be able to stay on SG-1 and continue our quest to find out what happened to our kind." Sam said although she did not try to remove herself from his arms.

"Is that all your worried about Sam?, what they think of us if we hug? come on, I think you will find that if they found out about our other secrets they would be worse then this" he said with a little chuckle

"I think you have a point there, I'm sorry I didn't mean to get angry I just miss my family that's all and we don't even know if they are still alive" Sam said with tears in her eyes.

Just as they parted their was a knock at the door "Hey am I interrupting anything?" Jack O'Neill asked from the doorway looking a little worried at his 2ic.

"N-no of course not sir! we were just talking about the ruins and what we will do on our 3 days down time!" said Sam a little rushed

Jack new that their was something else but didn't question them about it. "oh ok then, well I was just wondering if you guys will be doing a little fishing on pxk-whatever?" he asked with a little hopeful expression.

"Sorry sir but I was going to help Daniel work on the walls!" Sam said

"Oh your not fun" Jack complained "Teal'c wont even try fishing he said he saw it on tv and that was enough" he added trying to sound upset.

"I'm sorry Jack but I will probably need Sam's help with the translation" he said, he didn't need help translating as it would be their own language but he knew that she would want to read it as well, as it was just as important to her as it was to him.

"Fine then, I know when I'm beat, I'm going to go home and get my gear ready see you tomorrow in the gate room at 0830" he said and left

"We should go home too my love, your house or mine?" said Daniel to Sam

"We went to yours last night so we can go to mine tonight!, I cant wait till we don't have to lie to anyone anymore, SG-1 is family and we should not keep secrets from family" Sam said getting worried again.

"I know when the time comes we will tell them but until that time this is our little secret, ok?" Daniel said as he kissed her forehead

What they did not know was that Jack was standing on the other side of the closed door and heard everything, he could hear them coming so he quickly left before they could see him!  
"Come in" General Hammond said as he looked up from his paperwork to look at the door

"Sorry to bother you sir, but I just have some questions regarding fraternisation rules between air force officers and scientists?" asked Jack O'Neill

"It depends on if they are on the Same SG team or not! Why the sudden interest Jack?" said Hammond

"I was just thinking sir that's all!" Jack replied.

"If you know something I will need to know" Hammond said getting worried that he might have to split up an SG team

"No sir I'll let you know if their is more ok?" Jack exclaimed

"As soon as you know anything you let me know ok son, dismissed" Hammond said as he went back to his paperwork

Standing in front of the Stargate the next morning Sam and Daniel could hardly control their excitement as they waited for the chevrons to lock! Out of the corner of his eyes Jack O'Neill watched the two scientists of his team, worried that this could be the end of SG-1.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They walked to where they would set up camp for the night and set about getting fire wood and setting up tents.

"Do you want help getting the soil and water Samples, then you can help me on the 3 walls?" Daniel asked Sam

"Sure that would be great thanks!" replied Sam and off they went.

When they were gone jack went to talk to Teal'c "hey T have you noticed anything strange about Carter and Daniel?"

"With what do you mean O'niell?" Teal'c enquired

"Well, Daniel called Carter my love, and that they have a secret that they can't let us know about yet! they stay at each others houses and since when does Daniel prefer to collect water and soil Samples first then go and look at his rocks, and when does he need Carters help with translations?" stated Jack O'Neill.

"Maybe they are in love O'neill, does this cause a problem?" Teal'c said

"Well they will separate our team" said Jack O'Neill as if it was obvious to everyone

"In time they will tell us O'Neill" and with that Teal'c walked off to explore

later that afternoon O'Neill went to where the ruins and the two scientists were, as he came close he could hear mumbled talking, sneaking closer he could hear Daniel talking to Sam in another language, one he had never heard before.

**"Se'et towaan'a mia'k rit'ac"** Daniel said (There is nothing of importance).

**"Malowen baa'et myar'at"**replied a smiling Sam (just a gate address hun).

**"Moy'ret'at slatat?"** said Daniel excited (where is it my princess).

"Here Daniel" said Sam as she pointed to the gate address

"Oh wow we might be able to find them" said an excited Daniel.

"Might be able to find who?" said O'Neill as he appeared from behind a huge bush

"Sir how long have you been here?" asked a worried Sam

"Oh long enough" explained Jack "I want to know exactly what is going on, I want to know are you two together?, I want to know what language you both were speaking? everything!"

**"Soo'at vit'lo koran "** Daniel explained to Sam (we will need their help)

**"Moyong git'at wert'das my'at sital sho'yong " **said Sam (this will be hard for them to understand)

"HELLO, English please" Jack said getting impatient.

"We will need to speak with General Hammond as well so we might as well make it a proper debriefing, but on one condition, no one and We mean no one else should know anything about what we will be telling you is that clear?" explained Daniel pointing at him.

"Yeah of course, well do we need to stay on this planet now or can we head back and get down to this debriefing?" asked Jack getting a little excited and worried at the Same time.

"No we all got what we came for sir" Said Sam as she wrote down the gate address, with that they went to pack up their camp and head back to the gate.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hammond was in the control room when their was an unscheduled off world activation "do we have an IDC yet Sargent?" enquired Hammond

"Yes sir, it is SG-1!" replied the Sargent

"They were supposed to be gone for 3 days open the iris and request a medical team on standby!" requested Hammond

"Medical team to the gate room, medical team to the gate room" came over the pa system.

Hammond rushed down the stairs to the gate room to await SG-1, he only had to wait a few moments and in walked Jack and Teal'c followed by Sam and Daniel.  
"Is everything alright what are you doing back already?" asked Hammond as he did a quick check on his no.1 team for injuries.

"Request post mission checks and a debriefing straight after sir!" jack said

"Permission granted, dismissed" bellowed Hammond

SG-1 went and had their medical checks and after, Daniel and Sam went to grab a cup of coffee before the debriefing, they were the last to arrive along with Janet Frasier.

"Ok lets start, I hope you don't mind I have asked Dr Frasier to join us, now first off why are you back so early?" enquired Hammond

"Well sir we completed the water and soil Samples and the translation of the stone wall" replied Sam

"Is that all?" asked Hammond

"and their are a few questions I want answered!" said jack testily

"What do you mean jack?" questioned Hammond

"Well first question is, are you or are you not, boyfriend and girlfriend?" Jack asked pointing to Sam and Daniel

"No, we aren't, but we are married!" Daniel replied as he grabbed Sam's hand looked at her and smiled.

"WHAT?" both Hammond and Jack yelled at the Same time "WHEN?" they both shrieked again as Teal'c simply raised an eyebrow. "OH MY GOD" replied an excited Janet

"Well we were married a long, long time ago!" replied Sam happy to be telling the truth but scared that the wrong people might find out about their other secrets.

"How long ago, 1year ago, 2 years ago, longer?" said Jack. Before they could answer Hammond butted in. "Just bare in mind that this could have serious consequences!".

"Yes sir" both Daniel and Sam said together, then Daniel continued "Well we want confirmation that we will not be taken off SG-1 or separated, and we might need protection from the NID or other rogue operations!" stated Daniel

"It depends on what you have to tell us son" General Hammond Said a little worried.

"fine, well their is a lot you don't know about us, the first one is that we are not of this planet and we are not human!" Daniel paused so he could let this information settle in.

"How are you not human, I mean you look human!" stated Jack

"Doctor have you noticed anything to say otherwise?" asked Hammond to Janet

"No sir I have not" replied Doctor Frasier

"Is this some kind of joke Major Carter, Dr Jackson?" said Hammond getting annoyed.

"No sir, we might be the only ones of our kind left, we belong to one of the four races" Sam paused "We, are Furlings".

Their was silence, everyone was staring at the two scientists.

"Yeah right, very funny, come on tell us the truth!" Jack said having trouble controlling his laughter.

"It is the truth Jack, that's why we wanted to go to the ruins, we saw a small lion statue with the words JANSHER on it, it means life of a lion, it is also Sam's fathers name, the king of per'sha'ant our world, the land of the Furlings". Finished Daniel

"If he is your father does that mean your a princess Sam?" asked janet trying to process as much as possible

"Yes, my real name is Princess Say'am of Tish'nar, just call me Sam it's easier, and Daniels name is Prince Dayn'yel of Kinda'har". replied Sam

"Ok let me get this straight you are both Furlings, one of the four races, now each of the other races had a power or technology, for example the Asgard had technology, the Knox had the power to go invisible, and the ancients who also had technology and the ability to ascend, even though we have never met the Knox or the Ancients that's only going by what Thor has told us, so what do you have and can you show us?" asked Jack with a smug 'I got you there' look on his face, who still thought this was a joke.

"This is where we get to the protection part General". said Sam "we can show you but you must not tell anyone not even your superiors, but their are other things we must tell you first, so we will start at the beginning". Sam took a drink of water while Daniel started to explain.

"It all started 1,598 years ago, our world was dying, poisoned we thought by the Gould's, you see we live for approx 10,000 years, if we wish too that is, a lot of us choose to pass on with our beloved by our side and take the journey to the kel'shy'ak, the afterlife to be reborn and to start our life journey again, you see we are soul mates no matter were we are born on Per'sha'ant our souls will find each other.

We have the ability to heal our bodies of any injury and if we die before our 10,000 years we have the choice to come back from the dead or pass on, we used to be called 'the immortals' from our enemy because during battles or invasions we could reawaken after they thought they had killed us.

one of our major enemies was called sek'mat a minor system lord, one of our spy's in his ranks claimed that he had created a chemical that would poison our planet and along with it us, this way he could get rid of us once and for all, and that's when it happened, for a race that never gets ill, can choose to live or die, we were at a loss, the cubs, ah children were the first to start getting sick, then our elders their was nothing we could do we were actually dying, we didn't have a choice, it was an extremely scary thing we didn't know what was happening". Daniel stopped getting a little emotional.

Sam took over "As our world didn't have a chappa'ai, my father ordered all surviving ships left from the most recent Gould attacks to try and find a new world to evacuate too, all up their were only 5 small ships so 5 groups of 2 including Daniel and myself set off in different directions, all the planets we came across were either under Gould control, Gould home worlds or planets where Gould's picked their slaves from.

Then we found earth, it was perfect, untouched by the enemy, but we had a problem on entry and our ship started to disintegrate, we had no choice but to use the escape pods and leave the ship! We arrived on this planet in 1002 AD, we could find no chappa'ai so we new we were stuck here, then in 1994 we were chosen to open the Stargate as you call it, and we finally had the hope of finding our people again, but the fact that the Asgard have not had any contact with our kind in over 1000years is quite disheartening.

Then yesterday we found a sign that our kind had been on that planet long ago and we needed to go and see what it said, before we left Per'sha'ant we were told if we found any safe worlds we were to leave a dedication to our king Jansher, and an address via the chappa'ai to a possible new home world, and that's why we wanted to go, we found a gate address and we would like permission to send a M.A.L.P and UAV please sir!". Sam said taking another big drink of water.

"Wow" said Janet.

"Indeed" exclaimed Teal'c, both eyebrows were now so high on his head it looked like he had hair.

"I'll say" said Hammond.

"Oh come off it, cant you see they are pulling your leg General, you can't believe them! we've known them for 6 years and just now their telling us they are 2000years old" Jack yelled getting impatient

"Actually I'm 4,552 years old and Say'am is 4,548, and we have been life mates for 4,008 years". Daniel said

"Is their anything you can do to prove what or who you are?" General Hammond enquired.

"Their is one thing but if we show you, you must not call anyone in, we will not hurt you!" said a nervous Sam "Ok?".

There was a long pause. "Ok major". Hammond said

"This will be good". said Jack sarcastically

Daniel and Sam stood and moved away from the table, looked at each other and Daniel said **"koo'yuk sat'tak varosh seya'al havas tosh'ak "** (no matter what my love, together forever).

**"Tosh'ak sat'tak"** (forever my love) Sam replied.

and with that they started to transform. In the silence of the briefing room all that could be heard was the sound of bending and breaking of bones. The knees bent and cracked in the opposite direction, their face started to protrude out at the nose, gold and white fur covered their bodies along with a tail, paws, long pointy ears and huge wings, when they were finished they looked nothing like humans anymore, instead they looked like the lions and lionesses from Africa, except they were twice the size, had wings and their eyes were the Same blue that they have always had. Daniel had golden fur, a magnificent mane and eyes like the sky, while Sam had pure white fur and eyes as blue as an active Stargate, and a mark of 2 lions facing each other holding a shield with the royal coat of arms on her thigh. General Hammond, Jack O'Neill, Teal'c and Janet Frasier were all stunned and amazed at the beauty of the creatures before them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Shit you have got to be shitting me" exclaimed Jack.

"O-ok you c-can change b-back now" stuttered Hammond. With the Same sound of breaking bones they transformed back and sat down at the briefing room table.

"Ok you have permission to send a M.A.L.P and a UAV", he called an SF into the room, "Sargent take this gate address and send the M.A.L.P and UAV", he passed the piece of paper with the gate address, "are their any questions?" he asked

"I have a few sir" stated Dr Frasier "how come your blood work is just like a humans?, and if you live for 10,000 years how did you track your population you could have had thousands of kids if you wanted? and how come when you change your fur is white and Daniels is golden colour?". asked Janet getting excited.

"When we knew that we might have to leave Per'sha'ant our scientists came up with a chemical that could changed our blood chemistry, they did this because we needed to blend in with normal humans, if we were caught by our enemy and tested on we would appear human and not worth experimenting on. As for population control we were only allowed to have 4 cubs, females release a chemical just before mating to stop their cycle from happening or release another chemical to fall pregnant, and Say'ams fur is white because she is royalty, the oldest child breed from the king and queen will have the royal seal on their hind quarters, as will say'ams and my oldest when we choose to have a cub". exclaimed Daniel.

"I'm sorry sir we could not get a lock on the seventh chevron". exclaimed the Sargent when he re-entered the briefing room. Hammond just gave him a nod.

"Well due to the circumstances, i think we can keep this information to our selves for now, why not try and get hold of Thor and see if he has any news as well".Hammond said

"It could take weeks to get a hold of Thor sir!". stated Jack

"actually I still have my gift that was given to me by Odin", replied Sam

"What was it? asked Hammond

"My necklace it has a direct communication to the nearest Asgard vessel, me being the first born of the royal family was given one, it has a distinct Furling signature buit into it, but you have to know when a ship is around so you know when to activate it! No one has ever replied to it before, but it's been over 700 years since I last tried it!".

Sam pressed the beautiful blue sapphire on the pendent and it started to glow a bright blue, within minutes 3 Asgards beamed in the first being Thor, then Odin and finally Forseti.

"Wow that was quick Thor!". stated Jack with a low whistle.

"Hello O'Neill, General Hammond, Dr Jackson, Major Carter, Teal'c and Dr Frasier". Thor said as he went around the table.

"Who are your friends Thor?" asked Jack

"This is Odin our leader and God of wisdom and war, and this is Forseti God of justice, peace and truth, and of course me, God of thunder"

"But we thought you were not gods?". said Teal'c as he raised an eyebrow

"We are not but the planets that we each protect have claimed us as their gods, we do not control only protect!" stated Thor, "now we each received a transmission from a Furling communicator, how did you find one?, where did you find it? and did you speak to anyone that was there?".

"Well apparently you are looking at two Furlings right here". explained Jack while pointing at Sam and Daniel.

"You can't be Furlings, my ship scanned you and you showed to be humans". said Thor

"One of our scientists Sharen'tel created a chemical to change our blood chemistry" said Daniel

"That cannot be, we thought they were all dead we lost contact with them all over 1,000 years ago, we sent ships as soon as we were able to, to Per'sha'ant to help evacuate, but we were fighting our own battles with an enemy called the Dentrals we succeeded but it was to late, millions were sick or dying, but some of the non ill could have left as their was now a Stargate when their was not one their before, Maybe one of the system lords placed a gate their as it is easier to send troops to the planet rather then by ships, but weather it had been operational is another thing. You see we could not get close enough to use our scanners as their were a lot of Gould ships in that area of space". rambled Forseti

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Show me the communicator and what are your titles" exclaimed Thor

"I am princess Say'am of Tish'nar and this is prince Dayn'yal of kinda'har" said Sam a little upset with the bad news that Forseti had given them.

As soon as Sam had finished the three Asgard automatically raised their palms to their foreheads and knelt down, Daniel and Sam followed suit as it was a sign of respect and greeting between the races.

Sam re-explained everything that had happened on the planet and how they ended up on earth, they then talked about the planet with the gate address.

"forgive me for being blunt your highness but we had to make sure you were who you said you were as we had long ago said farewell to our fallen friends". Thor said as he pressed a button on his communicator and suddenly with a bright light the room was full of Asgard's, each one of the Asgard's came over to kiss Sam's hand, give their respect by kneeling down, then they left, last of all was Odin.

"I was your fathers best friend my sweet, I was their at you birthing and watched you grow from a cub to a beautiful young princess, you might not remember me but you used to call me odi, but that was many, many rotations ago, I promised your parents that if they ever chose to travel to the kel'shy'ak, I would take care of you, as we know that they might not be with us anymore and though we are not of blood kin, I do consider you like a daughter, so therefore I will lend you my own personal Asgard ship for travels if it will help you in finding your kind". Odin said with teary eyes

"I do remember you Odi, and thankyou so much". Sam said as she knelt down and gave him a hug.

While Sam was sitting back down Daniel asked "What happened to the souls of those that were poisoned and who could not travel to kel'shy'ak?"

"We sent Aspu, Tiamat, Anshar and Kishnar". Thor answered the question for Odin.

"Who are they?" Asked Hammond Who until now along with Jack, Teal'c and Janet were sitting quietly, extremely stunned with what was going on right in front of them.

"They are 'The Anunnaki, a family of Gods from heaven, children to a powerful God called AN' they collect souls who cannot find their way". explained Sam

"Why were they not taken by the Valkyries to Valhalla, Odin, or to Freyja. asked Daniel, getting a little upset.

"We needed them with us, we also suffered a great loss during our war". replied Odin

"We must go now, so just use this stone for access to the Hringhorni, it is the greatest of all our ships", and in a flash of light they left.

"General" said Daniel and Sam at the Same time. "Permission to go to Per'sha'ant?" finished Sam

"I will need to get permission from the president, and I think he needs to know about all this! Now am I supposed to call you princess or your highness or say'am?" said Hammond with a little chuckle.

"Sam's fine sir!" she said with a little laugh of her own.

"Ok then, I'll be back". He said as he stood up and left to make a phone call to the president.

"Wow you two, why couldn't you tell us, we would have kept your secrets". said an amazed Janet.

"It feels good not having to lie to you all anymore". said Sam as she bent over to give Daniel a quick kiss.

"How long will it take to travel to Per'sha'ant Daniel Jackson?". asked Teal'c

"It's a long way away but the Hringhorni is their fastest and biggest ship, maybe 5-6 days!" stated Daniel "We then will need to check out this new gate address, that's about another 3 days of travel time.

"I'm going too just in case I'm needed". informed Janet, while everyone just looked at her. "who knows you might need my help!".

A few minutes later Hammond walked in and informed them of their go a head. "you all leave at 0900 tomorrow morning, its very late so I want you all go home and get what you will need for few weeks, and Jack! may I suggest you get something to entertain yourself while your traveling!". Jack just gave him a hurt look while the others laughed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They were all ready with their supplies waiting in the gate room the next morning for their go ahead when the chevrons on the Stargate started to activate.  
"UNSCHEDULED OFF WORLD ACTIVATION, UNSCHEDULED OFF WORLD ACTIVATION", Yelled Sargent Harriman.

"Why isn't the iris closed Sargent?" panicked Hammond.

"It wont close sir, we don't have control of anything!" said Sargent Smithson.

"Heads up people, watch for friendlies!" stated Hammond over the pa system.

Just like a soft breeze a small lady and a young boy with twigs and flowers in their hair exited the wormhole and walked slowly down the ramp. Noticing that they did not have weapons, "Stand down airmen" yelled Hammond as he came to stand in front of the pair, "Welcome to earth, I'm general Hammond, I am the leader of this base, can we ask who you are?, and how did you over run our computer and iris?" said Hammond.

"My name is Lya and this is my son Nafrayu we are of the Knox, we cannot tell you anything of controlling your computers or iris as they are our ways and your world is to young, but we have received word of the awakening of 2 Furlings, we have been sent to confirm this by our elders general, is this true?". smiled Lya

"Right here Lya". Hammond said as people moved aside to let Daniel and Sam through.

"Princess Say'am of Tish'nar and Prince Dayn'yel of Kinda'har, then it is true!". Lya said getting excited

Lya and Nafreyu raised their palms to their foreheads and knelt, Sam and Daniel copied them.

**"Cat'ant so'yat moyong tri'kat".**(Pleased to see you again old friends),Lya said crying and giving Sam a hug. All the airmen and people in the gate room and control room were all looking at each other not knowing what was going on.

**"Moy'yant drak'ak sital ho'young".**(we thought we would never see you again), stated Daniel as he gave Lya a hug too.

"Oh my you have grown Nafrayu". Sam said while swinging the little boy around.

"Wait are you telling me you guys are thousands of years old as well? to know each other you must be! How old is the Kid then?". Jack yelled trying to process it but couldn't

"Jack" scolded Hammond

"No sir I want to know, they bust on in here asking questions, now they can answer ours!" Jack yelled again.

"It is ok general" Nafrayu got in before Hammond could scold Jack again. " we live for the Same amount of time as the Furlings but we age differently, we slowly progress from young to elder, as we are a peaceful people there is no need to rush, where as the Furlings only take 50 years to go from cub to mature age as they are worriers and are needed to protect the youngsters and to battle the Gould. I am actually 1,998 of your years old." Nafrayu finished.

"Yeah well you look 9 maybe 10 to me". Jack said sarcastically

"JACK" yelled Hammond, Janet, Sam and Daniel all at once

"The young do not always do as they are told general". stated Nafrayu with a smile on his face while he looked at Lya.

"Very wise". said Hammond with a matching grin, while Jack just grumbled.

"We are traveling to Per'sha'ant to see if their are any survives or messages to let us know if any of them made it off the planet!". stated Daniel

"Then I shall let you start you journey, please come visit us when you return". Lya gave them each a hug, knelt out of respect and raised her hand and activated the Stargate and left, when the gate blinked out everyone turned to Sam and Daniel. "The Asgard and the Knox can both activate the Stargate by just moving their hands, are you able to do the Same?". asked Janet who was getting excited at the thought of doing some simple experiments when they all returned home.

"Yes it is a trait we all share as being a part of the four races". Said Sam "Sir is it possible to leave now it is a long trip, the sooner we get started the better!".

"Sure good luck and god speed". Hammond said and went up stairs to watch from the control room window.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In a bright flash of light all 5 of them (jack, Daniel, Sam, Janet and Teal'c) were all on the bridge of Odin's Asgard vessel. "you do know how to fly this baby don't you Daniel?" asked Jack who was looking over at the strange language on the consoles. "This ship looks a lot older then Thor's!"

"Not me jack, Say'am was the one that was taught how to fly all the ships, I was more interested in cultures." Daniel said proudly.

"Of course you were!" stated Jack sarcastically as he went to explore the ship.

10 hrs later jack was getting restless, he had already finished his game boy game, played cards with Teal'c and had slept for 2hrs when he noticed that his two scientist/Furlings were missing. "hey has anyone seen Carter or Daniel?" Jack asked while looking around.

"I haven't seen them for over 1hr" stated Janet, getting up out of the chair to help look.

"Lets go search for them". Jack sighed

"Perhaps it would be best to wait for them here O'Neill". stressed Teal'c

"But why T? They might have found something to occupy themselves with. I'm getting bored." exclaimed Jack

"When we were young, all jaffa were told stories about spirit worriers, they were called the Furlings, I'm not sure if these stories are true or if they were just a way to scare children into not wondering off in the night, but some stories are so bad that I would suggest that we stay here until they come out themselves". suggested Teal'c

"Tell me some stories T". said Jack getting interrested

"Yeah Teal'c could we be in danger". asked a worried Janet sitting down next to jack.

"I do not believe so, but I will tell you one. Thousands of years ago, the Furlings started off as a peaceful race, very similar to those of the Knox, They lived on a planet with no Stargate, only had a few ships, and they only used these for simply visiting neighbouring planets for trade or to go to meetings of the four races. This all changed though when Apophis came across their world, their planet has a type of metal that could be found in the rocks up in the mountains, in its current form it is totally harmless, but when melted a liquid chemical is released and is extremely deadly to all Gould's". Teal'c paused

"If its deadly then why would Apophis want it?" asked Janet.

"Apophis new this would be the easiest way to rise to the top of the system lords, he could control all of them and if they defied him he would simply kill them by releasing the chemical in the ventilation ducts on their ship, this would also kill the jaffa." he stopped again

"So they pretty much would have had no choice!". stated O'Neill

"Indeed, after many years of battle between Apophis and the Furlings the other system lords became suspicious about why the planet was so important, when they found out, they wanted it for themselves, so as soon as Apophis had to leave due to a battle on his home world he was soon replaced by another system lord called Seth, but by this time and hundreds of years of war the Furlings started to change they no longer just incapacitated the jaffa enough that the system lord needed to go back to gather more worriers, they started killing!". informed Teal'c

"So! whats wrong with that?". shrugged O'Neill

"So O'Neill, it was the way they killed!, they were so powerful that they didn't need weapons, so fast you could not see them when they ran, huge wings that could not only throw you 20m, but carry you away to where you would never see another sun! With a swipe from their massive paws they could separate a head from it's shoulders, they could bite your throat and tare out the jugular, it was no longer a battle, it, became a massacre. I believe this is why sek'mat created the poison to kill the Furlings so he could gain access to this chemical for himself!" said Tea'c

"So why was this story told to scare children?" asked Janet

"It was believed that because Apophis started the war and caused the Furlings to kill, that the gods of the Furlings would come at night and snatch children wondering alone, to get back at Apophis for attacking them. Apophis went back to try to take the planet but it had simply vanished they were not sure what happened". explained Teal'c.

Just then their was a roar. Teal'c, Jack and Janet jumped up and ran to where the sound came from, when they opened door they were shocked at what they saw, Daniel and Sam were both in lion form with Daniel laying on his back with the top half of Sam's body on the top half of his, her impressive wings spread wide, but what got the spectators the most was that Sam had Daniel around his throat with her huge jaws and was shaking her head. To the group watching it looked like Sam was about to kill Daniel.

"Hey, HEY!, what the hell! CARTER STOP, BAD GIRL!" yelled jack, if Teal'c and Janet were not fearful for Daniels safety, they would have laughed. and if they thought that they had, had enough surprises in the last few days to last them a lifetime they were wrong, Sam turned to jack and while she did not get off Daniel and she stayed in her lion form she said "I was simply showing Daniel affection and I may be a relative of a cat but I'm not a dog sir!" Sam said the last part as a low growl with her teeth showing.

They were for the third time that day shocked there was no other way to put it, the trio didn't know that they could talk in their lion form, and if they were not on a ship all you would be able to hear would be crickets.

"SHOWING AFFECTION!" Jack yelled after he had regained his voice. "It looked like you were going to rip his throat out. If that's a form of kissing I would hate to see what SEX is like!" exclaimed jack, with a disgusted look on his face.

"Well lucky you didn't wait another 10min or you would have!" Daniel said with a growl that matched Sam's.

"Next time watch were you are doing that or any of us could just walk in!" Jack said with a little shiver.

"It is our room you all just burst into you know". Sam yelled following it with a loud African lioness roar.

"S-sorry Sam, Daniel, w-we were just worried that's all!" stuttered Janet, trying to get all the ways Teal'c said they killed out of her mind.

By this time Sam had started pacing in front of the trio and kept glaring at them while Daniel took a few crouched steps forward looking like he was getting ready to lunge at his prey and at the Same time showing his massive teeth every time he made a grunt sounding growl.

"Hey no need to get cranky". said a worried Jack

"How would you feel if we walked in on you while you were getting ready to mate?" growled Daniel

"Well, I see your point!" replied Jack

"Yet you are still standing there". Sam hissed while she rose up and stood on her back legs while stretching her wings to their full 12 feet (from tip to tip). She stood around 6-7 foot tall and made a show of swiping a paw at them just to get them to leave.

"We will let you get back to it then!". said Janet getting the hint and dragging the remaining members of SG-1 down the hall after shutting the door.

Once back on the bridge Jack turned to the others and said. "That was scary!".

"Indeed". replied Teal'c

"Well we did just walk in on them, and, you pretty much insulted them about the way they, you know". she said as she pointed to Jack.

They settled into an uncomfortable silence.

"I'm going to bed goodnight". Janet stood and left

"As am I, goodnight Dr Frasier, O'Neill". as Teal'c left

"Night" replied jack to a now empty room "I am an ass" he sighed and left for his quarters.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sorry about last night!" Jack said as he walked onto the bridge the next morning.

"Next time knock sir". replied the human form Sam

"Why have we dropped out of hyperspace". enquired Teal'c as he joined them after completing his kel'nor'reem.

"We are picking up dad!". said Sam

"Dad as in......". jack left the sentence hanging

"Jacob, yes!, he doesn't know about Daniel and myself, so don't say anything until we have a chance to explain!" said a distracted Sam as she moved stones on the console to navagate the ship to the planet.

"Sorry but how does he not know, I mean your not really his daughter so how does this whole thing work?". asked Janet a little confused

"When we found out that the Stargate had been found and set up in Cheyenne mountain, but no one knew how to work it, I new I needed to join the air force to gain access, I new a lot about Stargates so I would leave little bits of information around in front of the right people, so then I was chosen to create a computer system to open the gate, they needed back ground family information before I could be accepted, so I tracked down a Jacob Carter, I had a long list of possibles but he was my best choice, he was caring, kind and always went out of his way for people that had no family or he would help them get jobs.

He was working overseas at the time, we became friends really quickly and I told him I wanted to join the service but they would not accept me without that information, so I explained to him that I had no family, had lived on the streets and that I thought they would turn me down, so he said he would be proud for me to have his last name, and because no one new he had a daughter we told people that I had lived with my mother in Australia and he didn't know about me, and for a laugh one day I called him dad he didn't mind at all he said he had always wanted a daughter and I missed my family so much, and so it was a win win situation." she paused and then continued "So now that we are here Teal'c can you stay and when I give you go ahead just move this stone here to this spot, I'll take this communicator and let you know when to move it back, anyone else who wants to come with and stretch their legs just follow me.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In a flash of light the remainder of SG-1 and Janet appeared in front of the Stargate and were immediately surrounded by tok'ra.

"Kree" one of the tok'ra yelled.

"I am Samantha Carter daughter of Jacob Carter host to sel'mak". Sam said with a raised voice. The tok'ra went back to their hiding spots "can you all wonder around out here Daniel and I need to speak to dad and the council alone!"

"sure" said O'Neill sounding a little rejected.

An hour later Jacob, Sam and Daniel appeared out of the rings and started to walk towards Jack and Janet.

"So by the looks of you bags it looks like your coming with!" said Jack

"Don't sound to excited". Jacob said sarcastically.

"Well after what we have seen in the last few days I don't think anything else can top it". replied Jack "So how much were you told?"

"Just that their was is a planet with rocks that when you melt it down releases a chemical that can kill Gould's!" stated Jacob

"It took an hour just for that". exclaimed Jack

"It took them a long time to say yes, it was sel'mak that told them that she had heard about something like it thousands of years ago," Jacob paused and then said "she actually said that if they said no that we would leave the tok'ra and live back on earth".

They all laughed as they made their way back to the Stargate.

"Ok Teal'c 5 to beam aboard". Sam said as she talked into the little glowing stone. It took just a few seconds when the light faded to reveal to Jacob that they were on a ship.

Jacob whistled, "so where did you steal this ship from". he asked while looking around.

"Let me get us into hyperspace then we need to talk". once that was done Sam and Daniel took Jacob into the room they had made into a sparring/workout room to talk.

"So whats this about?". said Jacob getting worried

and so they explained everything from being Furlings to ending up on earth, where they were now going and not sure what they would find when they got their. Sel'mak wanted them to prove that they were Furlings and so Daniel and Sam changed into the lions then back again.

2hrs later Sam and Daniel met the others back on the bridge. "So how did it go?". Janet asked the question that the others were thinking.

"We don't know he said they needed some time alone". Replied Daniel as he gave Sam a hug and a very passionate kiss.

"hhmmm", jack cleared his throat "You know you can go to your room, we wont interrupt again". he said with a smirk.

"I'm sorry but even after 4,008 years of marriage to one so beautiful I can't seem to keep my hands off her!" replied Daniel while smiling lovingly at Sam. Teal'c had a little smile, Jack pretended to be gaging and Janet had tears in her eyes.

They kissed again and it was at that moment that Jacob came back in. "We just want to say that this is a big shock to us and we understand why you kept it a secret". he paused "and no matter what happens we still love you like a daughter". he walked over to Sam and kissed her forehead.

"Thanks......dad" she said and smiled at him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

beep beep beep beep beep beep

"What the hell is that?" asked Jack whipping his head around to see where the sound was coming from.

"We are being hailed". replied Daniel

"This is Say'am of the Premier Asgard ship the Hringhorni, identify yourself". said Sam

"This is Sif of the Advanced Asgard ship Travalis, it is good to see you again my little one!", she paused "Odin has instructed me to escort you through Baal's domain and assist anyway that I can!"

"Thankyou Sif but I don't want to put anymore people at risk then what there already are" Sam replied

"I will simply be showing you the quieter way round, Baal is gathering his fleet to attack an Asgard protected planet so I can only stay with you for a days journey, many of our ships will be needed here otherwise Thor and Odin would be happy to escort you the entire way, but unfortunately you will be on your own from tomorrow". Sif replied.

"Thankyou Sif we appreciate it". Daniel said.

When the communication went out Jack asked "So who is this Sif character?"

"Sif is Thors wife". Daniel replied

The drink Jack had been drinking sprayed all over Janet.

"How can you tell if its a girl Asgard or a boy Asgard? are they like symbiots, change when they feel like it? They can't you know" Jack gestured with his hands. "so whats the point?" He finished getting a little out of breath.

No one answered him, so Janet got up off the chair and went to get cleaned up, "I think I better apologise". and with that Jack left.

Jacob walked over and started a conversation with Teal'c.

Daniel walked over to Sam and whispered in her ear, "should we continue on with what you had started before?" he said as he wiggled his eyebrows.

Sam gave him a hug and they both transformed, Sam started to run but Daniel tackled her and had her pinned on her back on the ground, but it was not for long, she got her legs under him and through him over her head where he landed 15 feet away, Jack and Janet picked that time to walk in, they walked over to Jacob and Teal'c. "Are you not going to stop them?", a panicked Jacob asked Jack. Daniel got up and lay the top half of his body down like lions do when they rest, but his back legs were straight and his bum in the air getting ready to pounce, Sam sat on her back legs and raised both her paws in the air swiping them, she gave a little growl. "nope we had this conversation last night, we, accidentally walked in on them nearly doing the deed and ah, well ah", Jack could not find the right words for 'I nearly shit myself' without it sounding like that.

"Indeed, it was most terrifying", exclaimed Teal'c. Jack, Jacob and Janet all looked at the jaffa with raised eyebrows. _"For Teal'c to admit it was terrifying it must have been bad"_stated Sel'mak. Daniel made his move and lunged at horrifying speed but Sam was ready she flapped her wings once and she was in the air and poor Daniel ended up sprawled out on the floor again. Sam lowered herself to the floor and fled to their room, Daniel took off after her.

"Well I suggest we stay away from their quarters tonight shell we people?" Jack said with a sigh.

"Indeed" was Teal'cs only response as he and Jacob set up the cards to play.

"Well miss Frasier care to join me for some lovely MRE's in the storage room, we have macaroni and cheese, beef and vegetables, or my favorite risotto, although they all taste like chicken!" He said while gesturing to the door of the room in question.

"Of course Mr O'Neill" she replied "ah, sir" she added on the end.

"Please while we are here call me Jack, we are technically the only humans on this ship, we have 3 aliens, 2 humans, 1 Tok'ra and a partridge in a pair tree". Janet smiled while he sung the last part.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

3 1/2 days later the ship dropped out of hyperspace. "Ah shouldn't there be a planet around here?" Questioned O'Neill

"Their is you just can't see it" said Daniel "It's our version of faze technology, Its supposed to be on a timer so you can only access the planet or leave the planet twice a year for 1 whole month, If you don't make it back you have to wait till the next opening, but I was sure it should be open now, it means someone has either set the faze on permanently or its malfunctioned" Daniel sighed "were going to have to turn it off.

"This is were it gets dangerous, I was hoping to avoid this", Sam sighed. "I suggest we all gear up sir!, we need to go to ka'moy'o'tak, its one of our enemy planets, we need to deactivate the faze shifter to access our world. So this is what we will be up against, the ka'moyans were primitive people, no advanced technology but they did do trading in knives and swords, they are not easy to kill, they can loose arms and legs and still do battle, you can only kill them with a shot between the eyes or decapitation". Sam said while she looked at Daniel

"That sounds very zombie..ish". stated Jack

"Indeed". said Teal'c

"They are very similar, but this was done by the Gould Ma'at, this was an experiment gone wrong, this planet is rich in Naquadria she tried to make the villagers stronger and be able to still work in the mines when injured, that part she succeeded in but what she didn't count on was that all normal functions now ceased to exist, like all humanness, they don't even need to eat so in a way they could in fact be dead!, not many people have actually gone to this planet and lived to tell the tale". Sam explained.

"Then why the HELL put the DAM thing on this planet". Jack yelled.

"All Gould know about this planet, its forbidden to go there, like I said before not many survive! It was the safest place to put it". Sam turned and left to get changed the others followed at a more sombre pace.

A short time later they arrived in orbit around Ka'moy'o'tak.

"Janet we will need you to stay here and activate the Asgard beam ok?". Daniel asked and she just nodded, happy not to have to go down there.

"Hand signals only, you can only talk when all hell breaks loose, cause by that time we probably wont be leaving anyway, they cant see well in the dark so if you see one stand still don't make a sound till its gone then move on, the device is in a cave so if we need to get out quick you need to get out in the open for the beam technology to pick our signals which I have placed on your dog tags, and here's one for you dad I didn't know where to put it, if you loose yours touch someone else that has one as you will be beamed up as well, questions?" Sam asked.

No one said anything so Daniel gave the signal for them to be beamed out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As soon as they were on the planet they slowly made their way towards the cave only having to stop 4 or 5 times to wait for one of the Ka'moyans to pass. Jack had to use his gun once but they didn't take their p90s with them as this would be to loud and draw attention, so they chose their side arms with silences instead. It took around 1hr for Daniel and Sam to turn off the faze device, They decided to take it with them as they might be able to modify it to use on earth. After arguing with a lot of hand signals they had Teal'c and Jack carrying the device back to where their beaming beacons would be picked up from the ship.

As they were getting ready to be beamed up, 4 Ka'moyans came out of the bush and started attacking, one had Jack by the arms from behind, from this position he couldn't reach his gun so he was resorted to snapping his head back to knock the thing in the face to try to get it to let him go. Teal'c was attacked next he was doing a little better as he at least had time to get his knife from its holster and was thrusting it in what ever part of the so called man/woman he could, it was to hard to tell anymore, Jacob was on his way over to help Jack when one lunged at him, this one had a knife, Jacob had just enough time to get his out and stop the downward motion of the Ka'moyans blade from slicing his face, he grabbed his holstered gun, pointed at the man between his eyes and fired, he stayed upright for a good 4 seconds before dropping lifeless to the ground. He could not fire the gun at the one attacking Jack as it was to close to him, he couldn't risk hitting Jack in the process, so he put his gun away and jumped on the back of the Ka'moyan and tried to pull him off instead.

Sam and Daniel had transformed and were being attacked by at least 10 of the things that had been attracted by the noise, obviously the Ka'moyans new they were the biggest threat, Sam was on her hind legs swiping and decapitating the enemy with her sharp claws, flinging them off her back with her wings and dropping them hell west and crocked, Daniel had one by the throat and flung him around and broke it's neck, while taking them out with his wings as well.

Teal'c finally got the upper hand and delivered a well placed thrust of his knife between the eyes, got off the ground and sent the signal to be beamed up, this was the first time any of them had the chance to do it.

A few seconds later had all 5 of them back on bored, plus one hitchhiker, the Ka'moyan that Jacob was trying to get of Jack.

"OH MY GOD" Yelled Janet drawing the attention of Daniel, Sam and Teal'c who had all been beamed to different parts of the bridge.

Jacob stumbled back when the Ka'moyan let go of jack then Jacob did the Same, Jacob ran to Sam and Jack went to Janet to protect her. Before any of them could raise a gun to kill the Ka'moyan, Sam had lunged at the so called man and tore his throat out with her mouth.

All but Daniel looked on with wide eyes, Janet looked sick but didn't say anything.

Daniel sore their expressions and defended his life mate, "It's just natural instinct, just like the lions on earth she is only protecting". He limped over to Sam "are you ok?"

"I'm fine" she said panting, then she collapsed.

"Say'am" Daniel said

"Sam" Janet and Jacob yelled at the Same time while rushing over

Jack and Teal'c also joined them.

"She's loosing a lot of blood it looks like a few deep knife cuts, I will have to stop the bleeding". said Janet going into doctor mode or in this case vet mode.

"Just give her space" replied a calm Daniel.

"GIVE HER SPACE!" yelled Janet "SHES DIEING"

"Exactly, now move back" said Daniel, when no one made any movement at all Daniel let out a loud roar that ended with Janet and Jack hiding behind one of the computer consoles, Teal'c and Jacob hiding behind an overturned table. They new not to mess with Sam or Daniel, when they were in their Furling form.

"We need to wait till she stops breathing", he said in a very calm and very scary voice. While he waited he changed back into human form and sat down against the wall of the bridge. A few minutes later, Sam's still form slowly rose of the ground, up till she was at least 4 feet off the ground, lavender and blue flames danced across her body, the light got so bright that all the occupants in the room had to close their eyes, this was when all the wounds and blood disappeared. When the light faded they all looked out from their hiding places to see Sam in her human form having a big stretch.

"What are you all doing?" Sam asked as she eyed them all as if they were crazy. "Why are you all hiding?".

"I kinda yelled at them". Daniel replied looking like a sheepish school boy.

"No you didn't yell, you roard". exclaimed Jack.

"OK!, I'm tired and we all need our sleep, coming Daniel?, goodnight everyone!" said Sam, then she and Daniel left.

"night". they all replied at once.

"Well I don't know about you but I think I'm going to need serious therapy when we go home". stated Janet

"You and me both". said Jack

"Is it just me, or are they, I don't know different, like I know they are different but......" asked Jacob

"I know what you mean, Daniel used to be so anti fighting, he would always try to talk his way out of a fight, and when we walked in on them the other night, I thought they were going to kill us!". exclaimed jack

"Indeed" said Teal'c

"Well, I don't know about you but I would be ready to kill if someone walked in on me when I was about to have sex", Janet sighed then continued "perhaps they could be just getting nervous, I mean they lost their entire world, friends, family, and for over 900 years they gave up the idea of going home and now, they are going to find out if there are survivors".

"I see your point perhaps we should get some sleep to, night everyone". yawned Jacob.

With that everyone left for their quarters.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Are you sure we won't get sick if we go down their?", asked Jack while everyone was looking out the window down on the planet.

"just don't eat or drink any of the planets resources and you will be fine. We didn't know that, that was the cause of the poisoning till it was to late". said Daniel

"Ok so we ready to do this?" questioned Jacob

"I have found one of Odin's hand devices this will allow all of us to be beamed down, I have set it so we will end up in front of the palace, from their just follow me, I have scanned the planet and found no life signs, so we are just looking for any messages, they might have painted on buildings so keep an eye out any questions?". asked Sam

"I want to go to our room and collect some of our personal items if their is anything left!" Stated Daniel

"Same here Daniel", agreed Sam

"Nope, I think were right to go" Said Jack

When they arrived on the planet it was deathly silent, no birds singing no animals nothing, taking a quick scout around they noticed a majority of the buildings were nothing more then ruble, eaten away by neglect. "whoa will you look at that!" said Jacob pointing towards the palace. Considering how long the place had been sitting unoccupied for, it looked relatively intact.

"Follow me we are going to our room first". said Sam

They started to walk towards the palace when Janet asked "what dose that marking mean?" as she pointed in the direction of a single star shaped symbol painted on the wall near the massive double doors, "they put that on the buildings when it means that the owners of the house have passed away" said Sam as Daniel gave her a hug.

They entered the main doorway and straight into what could only be a massive sitting room, on all the walls were paintings of the royal family. Huge torn drapes lined the floor to ceiling windows, tables and chairs were over turned, vases and other delicate ornaments were smashed, and about an inch of dust covered everything.

They continued on and followed Sam and Daniel up a flight of stairs, down a long hallway and into what could only be Daniel and Sam's room, it was massive, in the main room was a table and chairs, 2 lounge suites, and a painting of the pair of them with the rest of the royal family, through one of the doors was a massive library with books on everything imaginable, the bedroom in another room and coming off that a huge bathroom.

"Are you ok honey?". Jacob asked when he found Sam sitting on the bed crying.

"yeah it's just that being hear after many years it's hard, everything has a happy memory attached to it, like this jewelry box, my father made it for me when I had my first changing, this quilt, my mother and I hand sowed it together. and now I know they truly are gone". She broke down into another sob, Daniel came in and hugged Sam while he started to cry as well.

"I'll get the others to gather what they can together ok?". Daniel just nodded. Jacob walked out and shut the doors.

"Are they all right?", asked a concern Janet.

"They will be, its just hit them all at once. I said we would gather what we could and put it in a pile downstairs so we can transfer it to the ship when were finished. I'll do this room Janet why don't you look around in the other room, and you guys may as well scout around outside for any messages or gate addresses!". Jacob said

2hrs later Jack and Teal'c rushed in to find Jacob and Janet waiting in the sitting room. "have they come down yet?". asked Teal'c while Jack cought his breath.

"Yeah they wanted to get some stuff out of the safe before we departed!, did you guys find anything?". questioned Janet.

"Yeah we found lots of those star markings you saw before, and we found a painted message on a stone wall at the entrance to the city". Said Jack

"Here Major Carter!". Teal'c said when Daniel and Sam walked into the sitting room. "we copied the message". he said as he handed it over to them.

"We cant read it!" said Jack

Sam read the message aloud. "This is Vis'tat and Lindara of the scout ship Trinity, we have joined with Mal'ash and Ko'pan of the scout ship Bricat'ar, we returned exactly 1 month from the date of our departure as ordered by the king after activating the faze device, their is no one left alive, and so we are stuck here for the next 6 months till the next faze opening, our scans are showing that the water and crops are still inedible, luckly Mal'ash and Ko'pan have enough supplies to last us till then. Lindara and I have found a small planet called Tralla, It is a uninhabited paradise, at the bottom of this message is the gate address. When the next opening comes, Mal'ash, Ko'pan, Lindara and myself will be setting up our new life there. Not long after our first departure from Per'sha'ant we received an emergency distress signal from Sat'oya and Mil'at of the scout ship A'nazi and Ya'siff and say'daya of the scout ship Vis'mont saying they were both under attack from the Gould Baal, we lost contact and fear them lost. So that leaves princess Say'am and prince Dayn'yel of the scout ship Prasi'a, we have not had any contact with them and we also fear them lost. We are afraid that we are the only 4 Furlings left. Signed Vis'tat and Lindara".

"Well that's good news in a way Sam, their is at least 6 of you left all up!" said Janet, while Daniel and Sam just nodded.

"So what did you need from the safe?". asked a nosey jack

"Just things of sentimental value!" Sam said holding up hers and Daniels crowns.

"So does this mean your Queen Say'am and King Dayn'yel now?" smiled Jack

"no just Sam and Daniel, Per'sha'ant does not exist anymore" Sam replied. Before anyone called say anymore they were transported up to the bridge of the Asgard vessel along with a few belongings that they had gathered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning Daniel was rereading the message. "Hey hun come here!" Daniel yelled to Sam.

"What?, Whats wrong?" Sam panicked.

"This gate address is the Same as the one that we found on the that planet with the ruins!", smiled Daniel

"So I guess that's our next stop?" Questioned Jacob

"Yeah, I'll set course after I have turned the faze device back on, that way we can send some SG teams to mine the mountains, this might be our chance to get rid of all Gould's". said Sam

After resetting the faze device and plotting a course for Tralla, the group settled in for the three day trip.

Janet sat down next to Sam. "So Sam how come you have never had kids?".

"I was a warrior Janet, well I suppose I still am, but we never really had the chance". Sam paused "Our world has always been under attack from either the Gould, Silvayans, and heaps of other aliens wanting our technology or natural resources. But now, with our world gone, and with you guys all knowing about us, it's taken a lot of stress off our shoulders so Daniel and I decided last night its time to think about us".

"Oh that's great news Sam, so when are you going to start trying?". Janet asked getting excited.

"Well we don't have to actually try!, The chemical that I release is pretty potent". Sam paused "So I'll get pregnant straight away, and more then likely it will be twins! but I don't know when exactly".

"oh" said Janet

"So what about you and Jack huh?" laughed Sam

"What about us?". Janet said trying to look innocent.

"Don't give me that I know you better then you think!" Sam gave a pointed look at Janet. "Go and talk to him! Maybe we can have our kids together". giggled Sam and Janet.

Mean while Daniel was giving Jack his own interrogation. "So care to tell me whats going on with you and Janet?". Daniel smiled at jack.

"Nothing" replied Jack

"Come on, I,ve told you guys more secrets in the last week, then I've told in over 1,000 years, so you can tell me!" Daniel gave him a little head nod to say continue.

"Yeah alright, well she's good looking and everything, and smart but I don't think she sees me that way! Maybe just as a friend, but you know me, I can't talk to her about my feelings for her, I'll just stuff it up". exclaimed a rejected looking Jack.

"Oh I don't know about that, just talk to her, I'm sure you will be fine". and with that Daniel went to have a chat with Jacob and Jack left to talk to Janet.

"So how are you taking all of this Jacob?". Asked Daniel

"Please call me Dad after all you are married to my daughter". Jacob said with a chuckle. "It's all been a bit surreal, I mean its a lot to take in." Jacob lowered his head and when he rose Sel'mak was in control.

"Hey Selmak, you've been kinda quiet!" Daniel greeted

_"Hello Daniel, I'm sorry I've been a little distracted"._said Sel'mak.

"That's ok Selmak, so whats on your mind?" questioned Daniel.

_"Has their ever been a known Furling that was possessed by a Gould?"_Asked Sel'mak.

"Well, I don't know, why?". Daniel started to get worried.

_"Well it has been said that Furlings could not carry a Gould for any longer then a few days",_ at Daniels nod she continued. _"I think this is what happened to Jonlinar of Malkshur."_

"oh.......OH! I'm so sorry we didn't know" he paused "please don't be made at Sam". Daniel replied.

_"I'm not angry, I'm just upset that maybe her death might have been avoidable"_. She retreated and Jacob was back in control.

"Wow even I didn't know that one", Jacob sighed "don't worry she's telling me its ok she just wants to be alone, which I find funny by the way considering she can't actually be alone". Daniel and Jacob laughed.

A few hours later Jack pulled Daniel aside. "It worked she actually said yes".

"Well congratulations, hey! Sam and I decided to have a cub maybe you could have one at the Same time they could grow up together". Daniel said excitedly.

"Whoa Whoa Whoa, down there Danny, we haven't even been on a date yet!" Jack replied.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The three days passed rather quickly and finally they arrived on Tralla.

"I'm going to do a quick scan to find any life signs first". She gasped "I'm picking up two small ships, Same shape as our scout ships, but they are very heavily damaged looks like they must have crashed! I'm checking the atmosphere for any shields". There was a pregnant pause "No shields but any ship going for entry without the right protection on their ship will not make it through without sever hull damage. The heavy atmosphere would have caused a forced and catastrophic entry. The air is no longer breathable, OH GOD THEY ARE DEAD! DAYN'YAL THEY ARE DEAD, we really are the last ones left". Sam said with a choked sob.

"At least we have each other baby, shh, it just means that nothing has changed, we are still here and they are still gone, its just that we have closure now, that's better then nothing, shh". hushed Daniel

"well I guess we head home campers", suggested Jack

beep beep beep, beep beep beep

"I believe we are being hailed again Major Carter". Said Teal'c.

"This is Princess Say'am of the Advance Asgard ship Hringhorni, please identify yourselves". Sam spoke into the transmission

"This is Thor Supreme Commander of the Asgard ship, O'Neill 2nd, We are sorry but we are in need of the Hringhorni, we don't have time to take you to earth but we will transfer you to a planet with a Stargate, you can gate home from there, I will beam Odin in now he can explain".

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What has transpired Odin". Stated Teal'c

"The replicators are attacking Orilla we must hurry, most of our ships are still doing battle with Ba'al, you can leave your belongings and I will bring them to you in due course." Odin exclaimed.

"So Odin which planet are you taking us too". Jack said as he clapped his hands together. Odin turned to look at Jack and blinked his big black eyes.

"A planet called Otar, their is a village approx 4 miles from the gate, we have been in contact with them and they are aware of your arrival. It is the start of their planting season, so tonight is their festival and have requested that you join them, tomorrow they will then take you to the gate". He walked to Sam "please accept my apologies for having to take the ship back!"

"Its ok Odi we have no more need for it, we have confirmed we are the last Furlings".

By that time they had arrived at Otar, Odin raised his palms and knelt in respect, Sam and Daniel followed then they were transferred to the planet.

"Welcome to Otar, I'm konnal, please, come, in joy, it is our planting season we celebrate for 7 moons to pray that the gods give us a good harvest." Konnal greeted.

"Thanks Konnal, we appreciate it". Jack said while holding Janet's hand.

"please come, eat, sleep", Konnel said getting annoyed as he forcefully pushed them further into the village.

"Something just not right!" Jacob whispered "I don't sense any Gould though".

"What could there be, a few drunken fights, someone squashes some corn and offends the gods?" laughed Jack "and besides Odin has already talked to them".

"He looks a little anxious, pushy, worried perhaps, scared" Jacob explained.

"Indeed" replied Teal'c.

"Come on we had better hurry up" and with that they ran to catch up.

As the night set in they were offered drinks of water tender meats and different types of fruit.

"Is it just me or is anyone else starting to feel very tired?". Asked Janet with a big yawn.

"Indeed, it has just hit me!". stated Teal'c as he stood and started to stumble.

"Whoa their buddy". said Jack as he went to catch Teal'c and lower him to the ground.

Daniel just caught Sam when he had to make a lunge for Janet as well, all three ended in a pile on the ground while Jack passed out just after he caught Teal'c. Jacob was the last to hit the deck.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"OH MY HEAD" groaned Jack "anybody else up yet".

"I haven't felt like this since spring break" exclaimed Janet as she held her head. While all the others stirred.

"You all have been out for 14hours, I have been up for 3hours, no one has come in during that time, I have scouted out our cell and can find no means of escape O'Neill, and it looks like we are on an old Gould mother ship". stated Teal'c

"Thanks T straight to the point" Jack said as he got to his feet, Teal'c just inclined his head.

"any idea what Gould?" Jacob asked

"none as of yet General Carter" Teal'c replied

"So any idea on whats going on?" Janet inquired

"Nope, but it looks like were about to find out!" Said Daniel hearing foot steps

Just then the cell door opened followed by 10 Jaffa.

"Oh goody we get two each", Jack said sarcastically. This caused him a punch in the stomach. "ooofff"

"You will not speak unless spoken to or you will be punished". Yelled one of the guards nearest to the cell door, the jaffa gathered their prisoners one on each of their arms, They thought Janet only needed one so the other went to help his men restrain Teal'c.

"Well now I feel insulted" whispered Janet causing her to get a slap on the face.

"You will do as your told and follow me, your god wishes to see you". the Same jaffa spoke.

In the throne room they were forced to their knees, "bow before your god" barked another jaffa.

"Welcome pitiful tauri, I am your god Sek'mat, now I want you to answer my questions, if you do not answer one of you will get hurt, do you understand?". said the Gould with a sadistic smile on his face.

"Now how do you know of Per'sha'ant?" he asked

When there was know answer he walked to the first prisoner in the line who was Teal'c, "Kick him in the stomach" the Gould said as he pointed at Teal'c. A very large jaffa, slightly larger then Teal'c walked over to him and landed one foot close to T's symbiot pouch, it actually looked like the jaffa was kicking a football, with the little run, the swing of the arms, the follow through of the foot, the poor guy went down like a tone of bricks grasping at the already forming bruise.

"How did you know about the faze technology, and where it was?" He asked his next question. no one answered "very well break this ones fingers" he pointed to Janet. As the jaffa walk to her Sam called out.

"give me the punishment give me all of it leave them alone". she yelled.

"will you answer my questions?" he added while spit flew through the air and onto the floor.

"yes" she simply replied.

"fair enough take the others to their cells" with a flick of the wrist they were taken away.

"no take me instead" yelled jack as he was dragged through the door.

"just shut up sir" yelled Sam

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back in the cells....

"What the hell is she doing? It should be me in their not her, I'm the commanding officer she should not be giving me orders!" fumed jack as he paced the length of the cells.

"She knows what she is doing Jack," Daniel said

"How does she know, she's not special ops trained, she's only been in the air force for 15 years, 5 years of that time was paper pushing at the pentagon, 6 years with us and 4 years training at being a pilot, I've had nearly 30 years, 30 years Daniel". Jack said with eyes burning so bright he could start a fire.

"She's a Furling Jack, She was a Galli'at, which is, if their was one on earth, something higher then what you call a general, she had her own command of over 5000 Furling warriors, foot soldiers, and she trained each and everyone of them. She has been a warrior for over 4,000 years Jack, we know things are different on earth but I know one thing. She will get us out of this, Sam and I have been in these situations thousands of times, just trust her! She will get us out". said a passionate Daniel "and besides if they hurt her she can just heal herself, this way when we get free we can all walk out instead of having to drag you out unconscious!" said a calm Daniel.

"How come your so calm Daniel your normaly the one panicking?" Jacob remarked.

"It was all just an act, on my world I was a sa'vat its sort of in the middle of colonel and general, and besides I was supposed to be an archaeologist not a warrior here, I couldn't show up and know how to fight or shoot or anything like that, that would have made people suspicious!" he said.

It was 7hours later when they brought Sam back. She was unconscious bleeding and bruised. "Oh my, Sam can you hear me?" asked Janet when they dropped her to the floor, the jaffa did not even blink when her head bounced on the cold metal.

She did not move. They all huddled around her, "Sam hunny can you hear me?" Jacob rubbed the cheek of his daughter.

With the sound of the cell being shut Sam slightly raised her head off the ground. "have they gone". she whispered.

At the nods of their heads she jumped to her feet, everyone tried to support her, "I'm fine, you can let me go now". she said

"You look like crap Carter" jack said giving her a pointed look.

"You were unconscious when you arrived major Carter" said a worried Teal'c.

"I was just healing" Sam said with a shrug

"Well it doesn't look like it worked, you still look like crap!" Jack said and winced as everyone turned to glower at him.

"I was healing my internal injuries, I had 8 broken ribs, a collapsed lung, split liver and a ruptured kidney. I needed to meditate". she said sounding a little pissed, "Now he said that for us to know about Per'sha'ant, the faze technology, the location of said technology, he told me he knows one of us has to be a Furling, so I'm not healing my bruises cause he will be able to tell who said Furling is!"

"I didn't think of that" Jack said

"Well obviously" Sam threw back while chucking her hands in the air.

"So anyone got a plan yet?" asked Janet

Sam sighed "Sek'mat has been in hiding for the last 1100years, I found out that he doesn't know anything about the SGC or for that matter whats happening with the system lords, he only knows that we come from earth. Daniel and I can transform but we have to take out Sek'mat, the only ones that know who we are, are the other 3 races and you guys, if the system lords found out we will be hunted and tortured for information of the liquid chemical from our home world, so he must be taken out and in away that's too damaged for the sarcophagus.

"Maybe when they come back for someone we take them all out here, then go after Sek'mat! They can't see into this room, so we can be waiting for them. The only problem is, is that their is not that much room, you guys will have to stay out of our way". Daniel stopped while Sam continued. "while the jaffa are distracted get out of the cell and make sure none of them escape to raise the alarm, we will be to big to get through the door once we have changed!. When the jaffa have been taken out, we sneak to the throne room and take out Sek'mat while you guys deal with his jaffa, I noticed we are still orbiting Otar so we can ring down, dial a safe planet then gate home, sound ok?"

"Sounds like a plan stan" said Jack

"Indeed it does" replied Teal'c

Jack went over to Janet. "So how are you holding up hun".

"oh peachy, just peachy" Janet said in a sarcastic tone.

"I think you have been hanging around me to long", chuckled Jack.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was another 4 hours before they heard the advancing footsteps. Sam and Daniel changed while the others crouched near the cell door. The Same 10 guards pored into the room and were immediately attacked, Daniel and Sam didn't take long to deal with the jaffa, they were taken out before the remaining SG-1, Janet and Jacob were safely through the cell door.

"HOLY SHIT" said Jacob "that was quick, how the hell did you manage to do that, you took them all out in less then a minuite?"

"Later dad" Daniel and Sam said at the Same time.

"Lets get this over and done with so we can go home, please" Sighed Janet

"Indeed" said Teal'c as he started to hand out zat'nikatels from the very injured Jaffa guards "lets go". They came across no more jaffa until they got to the throne room, as soon as they opened the door they started to fire at the jaffa. there were at least 25 jaffa in the room it was obvious they were expecting them. Janet took out 2 Jaffa before being taken out by a zat herself, Teal'c took cover behind the throne while he took out 7 before being jumped from behind by a jaffa and hit on the head with the but of a staff weapon, Jack had taken out 5 then was struck unconscious by a hit to the side of the face, Jacob got 6 before he to was struck by a zat. While Daniel and Sam went for Sek'mat and the remaining jaffa's.

In just 15 minutes it was over, the rest of the jaffa had been taken out by Sam and Daniel. Jack, Janet, Jacob and Teal'c came too. "God I will never get used to getting hit by one of those dam things" Jack groaned

"I know what you mean Jack" mumbled Jacob

"where are Daniel and Sam?" asked Janet getting a little panicked

"come on they might be in trouble" suggested Jack getting to his feet.

Leaving the throne room they came across more dead jaffa "well its no yellow brick road" said Jack with a smirk.

"No its more like follow the old dead jaffa" smiled Jacob

"They went this way O'Neill" bellowed Teal'c as he pointed down the hall to where more jaffa lay in a bloody mess.

"They did this all in the short time we were out of it? BLOODY HELL!" Jack had a huge grin on his face as did Teal'c

"I'VE FOUND THEM!" Janet yelled as she pointed into a room just off the main hallway.

The site that greeted them was not a pretty one, blood was everywhere, Daniel and Sam were laying over what looked to be a body, they had blood all over them, when the rest of the group entered the room Sam looked up, She gave them a little roar/yawn and just looked content, while Daniel had the body by its throat and was shaking his head. It was Sek'mat. Janet turned away she was feeling sick.

When the Furlings noticed they were being watched they rose from the corpse and both stretched. "Now we can go home" grunted Daniel while Sam licked her paws and started to clean the blood off her face.

"How many jaffa are left?" asked Jacob trying not to look at the pair of Furlings as it was making him a little ill as well.

"None we took care of them!" replied Daniel as he licked blood from his lips. Not noticing the others looking quite pale, except for Teal'c he just looked stoic as usual.

"We'll wait just out here for you two ok?" requested Jacob they all left before they got a reply.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

20 minutes later they were back on the planet just outside of the village.

"were going to have to go through the village, it will take an extra day to walk around it and we don't have any supplies with us!" explained Jack.

They started to make their way through the village, Daniel and Sam stayed in Furling form.

"All right you two Furlings may as well lead the way I doubt we will have any trouble when they see you!"

As they made their way through the main street people started to whisper, "They have returned!" explained one of the villagers.

Konnel came over to Daniel and Sam and dropped to the ground on his hands and knees "please forgive me, we were told if we didn't obey we would all perish" he said with his face in the dirt. "you are Furlings are you not?"

"She is the princess, she bares the mark of royalty!" another yelled as the rest of the villagers dropped to the ground.

"Please spare us our lives, we are but poor farmers" a man yelled out from the back of the group.

"Just get up off the ground, and let us pass" Jack scoffed.

"certainly" Konnel replied as they made a space for the group to get through, but they remained on the ground bowing.

The next day they made it to the Stargate "so have you decided what you guys are going to do when you return? you are staying on earth aren't you?" asked a worried Janet.

"Well we have no were else to go, so I guess yes!" replied Daniel as he looked at Sam for confirmation and she nodded. "The only thing is if we are allowed to stay on earth now that the higher ups no about us! we will have to be careful of the rogue NID". he sighed.

"You will have all of us to watch out for you, although you obviously can handle yourself". Chuckled Jacob

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

UNSCHEDULED OFF WORLD ACTIVATION, UNSCHEDULED OFF WORLD ACTIVATION

"Who is it Sargent?" asked Hammond as he walked into the control room.

"It's SG-1 sir" replied said Sargent. "didn't they leave on a ship?"

"yes they did, open the iris" Hammond ordered as he made his way down to the gate room. "So how did it go SG-1, Janet and Jacob", as he gave a nod to his old tok'ra buddy. When they walk through the event horizon.

"Fine, we found no Furling survivors but we have access to their planet which has a means to defeat the goauld sir", smiled Jack

"We have faze technology that can be modified to faze shift earth sir", Janet said as she wanted to give her input as well.

"We were captured by the Gould Sek'mat and Major Carter and Daniel Jackson defeated him and all his jaffa", replied Teal'c with a proud smile on his face.

"Another one bites the dust" laughed Jacob

"We all helped sir" Sam said with a little blush to her face.

"Well I have spoken to the president and he has agreed to let you stay on earth, you can both stay on SG-1 but Sam you have to resign from the air force!" Hammond said

"What?, Why?" yelled Jacob and Jack

"Settle down Jack, Jacob. Sam, you and Daniel are Furlings and you are not human, you can't be aloud to stay in the air force and" he raised his hands to stop Jack from interrupting "You both are royalty and are very important allies and so you will be treated as such, we have moved you into one of the big VIP rooms, this is your new room while you are on base".

"Were fine sir, we don't need special treatment, and Per'sha'ant is no longer so we are not royalty anymore". Sam replied looking like she was just holding the tears in.

"We had a little visit from Odin when you were gone, not long after Thor dropped of your belongings, He informed us that you did not find anyone alive but he said that you are still one of the four races and must still be treated as Princess Say'am and Prince Dayn'yel". Said Hammond

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

1 year Later they were all at Daniel and Sam's new house, now that the president new about them, they were aloud to live together, so they brought a bigger one.

"How are those steaks doing Jack?" asked Daniel while he helped a heavily pregnant Janet and Sam up off the blanket in the back yard.

"Their not burnt Daniel, you have no faith in me do you?" yelled Jack as he started to put the stakes on a plate.

"Not when it comes to cooking Jack, sorry!" replied Daniel

"OH MY!" grunted Janet

"what? are you alright babe", yelled jack as he and Teal'c flew from the back patio.

"My water just broke!" Janet said

It took 30 minutes to drive to the mountain. While Jack was in with Janet, Sam, Daniel, Teal'c and Hammond waited patiently out in the hall, While they were waiting Sam gasped, "Sam hunny are you ok?" asked a worried Daniel.

"You wont believe this, I've just gone into labor" She said with a groan

"I'll get another doctor" said Hammond "trust SG-1, have to do everything together" he chuckled

5hours later Janet gave birth to a baby boy, and Sam had given birth to twin girls, they were moved into the Same room.

"So now that were altogether are we going to hear what you decided to call the newest members of the SGC?" asked Hammond who just walked in with Jacob.

"Hi baby" Jacob said as he gave Sam a kiss.

Jack spoke first "I would like to introduce you to our little guy his name is William Caylyn O'Neill" he said with a proud smile. "Daniel" he said as he nodded at him.

"Well our girls are Sa'vannah Rose Jackson" as he pointed to the one he held, "and this one is Ma'kayla Annerly Jackson" he lent over Ma'kayla and gave Sam a kiss.

"Will we have to worry about them changing? What will happen when they do?" asked Hammond

"They wont change unless we tell them to, would you like to see?" said an excited Sam

"Why not!" smiled Jacob. Their was a chorus of yes's from the others.

"Ahh, they've only just been born though, how can they understand you?" said Janet.

"Well we can communicate with them and they can understand us, its sort of like genetic memory, but just with languages and knowledge", she paused as she whispered into Ma'kayla's ears, Daniel did the Same to Sa'vannah.

"What are you saying?" asked Teal'c

**"Ma'arki soo'yat valrush vis'cut lav'ash tri'cat wer'tat moyong sigyong**, it's a prayer to the gods to grant the children the gift of the changeling, it says 'May the gods grant you the courage to sore to the stars and become one with the lion within. now my little ones" Daniel said

Daniel and Sam unwrapped the little bundles and placed the baby's on the bed then they transformed, what was reveled was two fluffy white balls of fluff with Stargate blue eyes, both had the coat of arms birthmark on their thighs and each had 1foot size wings. Everyone started to laugh when they heard little mews and purring coming from the baby Furlings.

looking around at the group in the room, Jack was giving Janet a kiss, Hammond and Jacob had a cub each and laughing, Teal'c was holding William and Daniel was whispering sweet nothings in her ear, Sam sat and smiled at the people around them, they may not have found any more Furlings, but this family, this family is just as good.

THE END!


End file.
